Like Father, Like Son
by SMK KMS
Summary: Can Lee remain objective when it comes to his family? A sequel of sorts to BOYS WILL BE BOYS.


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N Just a typical weekend with the family; don't want to give too much away. A sequel, of sorts, to BOYS WILL BE BOYS. (Inspired by a real-life event starring my then 16-year-old son. I love my son dearly, but he does provide some of the best material!) Hope you enjoy! A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

"Now you know to be extra careful," admonished Amanda. "This is the first long trip by yourself, and you've only had your license for a few months. You know, I really wish you would wait and follow us home on Monday."

"But Mom, I need to be at work by 7 tomorrow morning, and it's a three hour drive. Rick was nice enough to give me the past few days off, as well as today—a _Saturday_. I really can't ask for _Sunday_ too." Phillip reminded her.

"I know, and that's why Lee and I agreed to let you drive back tonight. But it doesn't mean that I won't worry, Sweetheart. Remember, you need to call the hotel suite when you get home—just to let us know that you arrived safe and sound."

"No problem," Phillip said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now go say goodbye to the rest of the family before you leave," Amanda said as she gave him a quick hug.

As Phillip headed out in search of a familiar face, she just shook her head. Her first-born was growing up too quickly. Not only did he have his driver's license, but he had been employed now for several months at Goofy Golf. It was just working maintenance, but he really loved the outdoor work—mowing the driving range, keeping the mini-golf course free of debris, and especially driving the "picking" machine to retrieve the hundreds of balls from the range. It had been a tough decision for him when this wedding in Philadelphia was announced. After all, it wasn't close relation—just Captain Kurt's niece. But Lee had decided that the entire family needed a mini-vacation, and Phillip's boss had agreed to give him a few days off. The entire West-King-Stetson clan had a wonderful two days touring the museums and historical sites of the City of Brotherly Love.

"There you are, Lee," sighed Phillip as he made his way through the crowded reception hall. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I head out . . . and make one last plea for the keys to the 'Vette."

"Nice try, Chief, but your mother would kill me. I know you have a valid point," he said as Phillip started to protest. "If you drove the 'Vette back, we could all drive back in the Wagoneer. But you know how much your brother is looking forward to flying back with your grandmother and Captain Kurt tomorrow. And I'm looking forward to a little 'alone time' with your mom. Remember . . . we're staying an extra night here in Philadelphia since your Uncle Billy agreed to give us an extra day off."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying," Phillip responded with a grin.

"No, I can't. But I _can_ remind you that you need to be extra careful on the drive tonight. I trust you behind the wheel . . . after all, I did teach you to drive . . . but it's the other crazies out there on the roads that I worry about. That, and I know you have a habit of pushing the speed limit! Remember what your mother and I told you when you got that license.

"I know . . . if I get a ticket I have to pay for it myself. Don't worry; I've got this!" Phillip quickly glanced at his watch. "And I had better get on the road if I want to make Arlington at a reasonable time."

"Be careful. I love you," Lee whispered in his ear.

"Yeah . . . love you too," Phillip whispered back as the two men shared a quick hug.

Lee watched as he headed over to his grandmother and brother. He truly meant what he had said. He did love Phillip . . . and Jaime . . . and Dotty. His life certainly had changed for the better that day at the train station!

As Phillip said goodbye to Jaime, his grandmother, and Captain Kurt, all three expressed their concerns about the long drive ahead. All three reminded him to be careful. All three told him to watch the other drivers on the road as well as his speed. And he assured all three, just as he had his mother and Lee, that he would be extra careful and call as soon as he reached Maplewood Drive.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Everyone had just arrived back in the hotel suite several hours later when the phone began to ring. Amanda picked up with her standard cheerful "Amanda Stetson."

"Mrs. Stetson, this is Officer Cooper of the DC Police."

Amanda's face went white. She instantly dropped to the couch, the phone receiver falling to the floor.

Lee was at her side in a flash, picking up the phone in his left hand as he placed his right arm around his wife.

"This is Lee Stetson. To whom am I speaking?" he said forcefully. Everyone in the room immediately stopped their conversation, and all eyes went to Lee and Amanda.

"Mr. Stetson, this is Officer Cooper of the DC Police." Even with his agency training, his thoughts immediately went to the worst-case scenario. "This is just a courtesy call. I have your son pulled over here for a speeding violation." Lee let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "As he's a junior driver, it is our policy to inform the parents. While he was traveling over the speed limit, he did pull over right away and has been nothing but polite. Because of his cooperation, I will be writing this infraction up so that he won't receive any points against his license."

"Thank you, officer. His mother and I are glad to hear that everything is okay." Lee felt Amanda collapse against him in relief. "Please remind him to call us as soon as he arrives home. And thank you again," Lee said as he placed the receiver on the phone.

All eyes were on him by this time! Amanda just looked up at him, tears welling up in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Ah, it seems that Phillip is going to owe us most of his next paycheck. He was pulled over by the DC boys in blue for speeding."

"I told him to watch his speed before he left the reception," exclaimed Jaime.

"So did we," said Dotty as she pointed to herself and Captain Kurt and shook her head.

"Amanda . . . Sweetheart . . . ," Lee was starting to become really concerned, as Amanda still hadn't said a word.

"I'm okay. I just need to calm my heart. When he said he was with the DC police, my mind just automatically thought the worst. Lee, we really need to have a talk with the local boys in blue. While the call is much appreciated, they should really start with 'Your son is okay, this is just a courtesy call,' you know! Announcing that it's the police first kind of takes the wind out of your sails, if you know what I mean."

"Indeed I do. I don't think I took a breath during that whole conversation. Let's talk to Billy on Tuesday and see if we can't make a strong suggestion to the DC Police that they change their opening line. In the meantime, we need to decide exactly what we're going to say to our son when he calls."

"Yeah, I can't believe Wormbrain didn't pay attention to anything we said to him!"

"Don't call your brother Wormbrain," said all four adults at once, resulting in nervous giggles from everyone. At least it broke the tension in the room, as everyone began talking about Phillip and chuckling about his unlucky predicament. It was certainly going to be an interesting next couple of days.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

As instructed, Phillip had called when he reached home; Amanda simply said that they would talk about the ticket when they returned home. She made it clear, however, that both she and Lee were disappointed in his recklessness.

A little while later, Amanda snuggled against her husband as they climbed into bed. "Just what are we going to do about Phillip?" asked Amanda.

"I have no idea," mumbled Lee as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just really disappointed. You know he even made one last plea for the 'Vette; I can only imagine how fast he would have been traveling in it! The longer I think about it, the more upset I get. How could he just forget all our warnings? How could he forget to watch his speed? How could he be so careless and not keep his mind on his driving? How . . ."

As Lee's agitation grew, Amanda simply placed a hand on his arm—instantly calming him. "I know, Sweetheart. But we have to remember that he's just a boy. We need to treat this as a _lesson learned_ experience. It could have been a lot worse. We also have to think about what Officer Cooper said. We must be doing something right; he pulled right over and was very respectful."

"I know, I know. And I'm sure your mother and Jaime will give him quite an earful when they get back tomorrow. Maybe by the time we get home Monday evening we all will have settled down a little. Perhaps having to pay the ticket out of his paycheck will make him think twice about his speed in the future, hmmm?"

"Let's hope. In the meantime, can we please forget about it for the remainder of our mini vacation, Mr. Stetson?"

"Your wish is my command, Mrs. Stetson!" as he silenced any further comments from his wife with a passionate kiss.

SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK SMK

Early Monday evening found Lee and Amanda in the 'Vette heading for Arlington.

"You know, the more I think about Phillip's speeding ticket, the more upset I get," remarked Lee. "After all the warnings . . . after all the reminders . . . "

Amanda just shook her head. "I know Sweetheart, but we have to remember that he's just a teenager. And teenagers learn by their mistakes . . . at least I hope they do."

"But he knows better! How could he not pay attention to his speed? The more I think about it . . . "

Lee's agitation was increasing with every second. _And so was his speed!_

"Aw, hell," he exclaimed as he saw the red and blue lights in his rearview mirror. He gently hit the brakes and signaled his move to the shoulder of the road. Amanda simply shot him a knowing look.

Once the car had come to a complete stop and the engine was silenced, Lee reached for his wallet, his Agency credentials, and the 'Vette's registration, then quickly rolled down his window.

"Good evening, Officer . . . . ah . . . Cooper," said Lee as he read the officer's name badge as he approached. That name sounded way too familiar.

"Good evening. Do you realize you were going at least twenty miles over the posted speed limit for this stretch of road?"

"Sorry," Lee started as he handed over his credentials. "I realize I was going a little fast, but my partner here and I are responding to . . . "

Amanda quietly put her hand on his shoulder and gently shook her head.

"Never mind," he said. "Just give me the ticket."

A smile started to form on the officer's face as he began to write up the paperwork. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Lee Stetson that I talked to a few nights ago, would you?"

"Ah . . . yes. That was my son you pulled over. In fact, it was probably on this same road."

"It was at almost this exact same spot, actually . . . must run in the family," he chuckled.

"Thank you, Officer Cooper," Amanda said through the open window. "Your stopping my partner and husband here has probably saved our son from a serious lecture. Oh, don't worry . . . he will receive a lecture. And he will be paying for the ticket out of his own money. But I somehow doubt that Lee can be quite as upset with Phillip's actions—not now when he has made the same mistake. Right, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, Honey."

Both men shared a knowing look. Why were the women in their lives always right?

"Here you go, Mr. Stetson. This is the preliminary report. You will be receiving the official ticket and fine in the mail within a week or two. You are free to go." Officer Cooper handed Lee his report.

"Thank you, Officer Cooper," Amanda replied sweetly. "Oh, and Officer Cooper? Could I make just one little suggestion? While we really did appreciate the courtesy call the other night regarding our son's ticket, you might want to reconsider your opening line."

Lee saw his opportunity to salvage some of his dignity. "Yeah . . . you nearly scared my wife here to death. Could you maybe start with 'everything's okay . . . don't worry' instead of immediately identifying yourself? When you're the parent of a teenage driver, your mind immediately jumps to the worst case scenario when you hear the police calling."

"Duly noted. My apologies for the scare, ma'am." With that he turned and headed for his cruiser.

Lee started the 'Vette and cautiously pulled out into traffic. The remainder of the ride to Maplewood Drive was spent in silence.

As Lee parked in the driveway, Amanda placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Lee, I think we need to use this as a learning experience—both for Phillip and for you. "

"I know. It's just frustrating! Why those officers need to harass drivers . . . "

"Hold it right there, Stetson. You know as well as I do that you were driving well above the speed limit. And I'm sure Phillip was, too. So don't go blaming the police; they're just doing their jobs. Now let's go in and talk to our son."

Surprisingly, they were greeted by Phillip, who motioned for them to follow him into the family room. "Mom, Lee . . . I'm really sorry. I know everyone warned me. I know I should have been paying more attention to the road and my speed. Jaime, Grandma, Captain Kurt, and even Rick have already lectured me about my carelessness. I'll give you the money for the ticket out of my pay next week—and I'm ready to accept whatever punishment you feel is necessary." He suddenly found his shoes extremely interesting.

"Hey there," Amanda admonished as she lifted his chin with her finger. "I know you regret your actions. I'm just glad that no one was hurt! A speeding ticket is one thing, but you definitely don't want to cause an accident with your recklessness. It won't happen again, will it?"

Phillip shook his head slowly.

"Alright. By the way, I was really glad to hear that you were polite to the officer; that means you have been listening to at least some of the things we say. Lee, do you have anything to add?" Amanda simply smiled at her husband.

"Ah . . . well . . . I was pretty upset when the officer called the other night. But . . . I agree with your mom. Let's just consider this a lesson learned."

"Lee . . . are you sure that's all you want to say?" questioned Amanda.

It was now Lee's turn to find his shoes interesting. Amanda's hand found its way under his chin now, lifting his head until their eyes met. He knew he had to come clean with Phillip; it just wasn't going to be easy.

He turned to Phillip. "Well, you see, I can hardly get angry with you, as I just got this about ten minutes ago." He handed Phillip the report on his speeding violation.

Phillip's face broke out into a huge grin—as did Lee's. Amanda just chuckled as she shook her head. And she thought it was rough when her mother was learning to drive! At least she had another year before Jaime could get his license.


End file.
